


6 milli job

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: This job has been a long time coming. Finally Lena can end this, say Hallelujah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	6 milli job

She wasn’t a religious person; no one in her family was religious. Lena turned the knob for the shower and sighed at the lacklustre warmth of the shower. She was not a religious person but she would admit to liking the aesthetics. Especially Catholicism. She had learned from her father just how beautiful it could be. In abstract of course.

Religion had its purposes she would say that. Although people changed things to suit their purposes. Although people wanted to stay the same even when the world kept on changing, kept on turning. It was frustrating and annoying.

Lena sighed as she felt the blockers she had been using slowly wash away. An unpleasant necessity but this plan had been in the making for years. Finally, it was all coming together.

To think that the end was in a church. Someone had to appreciate the symbolism right? Someone besides herself. She finished washing up with another sigh. This place could never compare to her shower and bath back home. It could never compare but it was fine in a pinch.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly towelled herself off. Her alpha scent was slowly filling the bathroom. That was fine for now. Lena tied her hair up messily before she dressed and made sure her appearance was perfect.

She had thought about a frock or a nun habit but that would be pushing it. As fun as this had been. This was the climax of the game. Also, she was running out of time. She only had a certain window to make certain this was wrapped up and she could return to being the Luthor princess in the tower.

There were some good stories and symbolism in Christianity. Lena had chosen a church for many reasons but mostly so she could enjoy the props that the big churches just always seemed to have.

Her ‘gift’ was already waiting for her but of course it was. She had been planning this for years. She had paid a lot of money and done a lot of bribing to get these people just where she wanted them. Lena pushed open the door to the hall and smiled when she saw the three crosses.

The one in the middle had the church’s wooden Jesus. Hung up showing all of his agony. On his two sides however were two women that were not wood. They were very human.

She felt her fingers twitch and she had to fight to keep calm. Lena slowly walked to where she could get a better view of the women. “Chloe.” She told the one on the right. “Lois.” She smiled to the one on the left. “So glad you could join me this morning.”

The groans of pain from the women only made her smile. She had paid good money to have to women secretly brought here and yes. Hammered to crosses to wait on Lena. The two thieves and deceivers. She was so happy.

“Lena?” Chloe twisted as she looked down at her. “You’re behind this?” Her face was twisted in pain and blood dropped from her hands and feet to the floor. Her face was covered in sweat. “Why did you- what have you done?”

“This has been a long time Chloe don’t act dumb.” Lena tsked. “Haven’t I told you that messing with my family would only bring you pain?” She walked to the second pew which held something she had ordered separately. “This is for my family. For my Dad.” She murmured. “For dragging our name through the mud and making my brother miserable.” She hissed as she pulled the cloth from the crossbow.

“You’re just like your father.” Lois spat. “Evil! You’re worse than him!”

“Oh Lois.” Lena slowly loaded the crossbow with a laugh. “I was just getting around to telling you about yourself. Chloe’s bad enough but you. You just like to make things hard for my family huh. Like to torment my brother huh.” She snarled as she stepped back to where they hung. “Lois.” She hissed. “I know what you did to Kon.” Lois was already pale with pain but she whitened and Lena laughed. “I know what you did you bitch.” She snarled.

“Lena please. Kal will know. you can’t just kill us.” Chloe panted. Lena noted the blood dripping from her limbs. The way that her lips were white with pain. “Anytime now they will be looking for us.”

“They are never going to find you. Kal. Clark.” Lena stressed. “He can’t hear you. He can’t smell you.” She laughed. “The league will never find a single piece of your bodies ladies. Isn’t that grand? The first mystery the league won’t be able to solve- whoops.” She paused. “Second. Because I’m the first.”

“You’ll never get away with this.” Lois snarled. She tugged and blood spurted from her wounds. Lena rolled her eyes before she aimed her crossbow.

“You know. I was six when my Dad showed me archery. He was always better. Of course he was.” Lena said softly as she took aim for Lois’s arm. When the bow released Lois’s scream echoed throughout the church. “Kon taught me as well but Dad was fun. We did stories. We shot on horseback. He was the perfect father.” She mused as she turned to Chloe. “All I wanted was my family but all you wanted was to tear it apart.”

The crossbow released and the arrow lodged itself in Chloe’s upper thigh. Her shriek echoed and Lena sighed before she tsked and loaded the bow again. It was nice to see these women in pain. After everything that they had done. It was damn nice to see them suffer.

“Know how much it cost to get you here?” Lena murmured as she took aim at Lois again. “Six million dollars. In total not just for today. It took me six million dollars to put things together so I could have you right here.” She took aim at Lois’s stomach. The rage flowed through her before she spoke again. “Maybe it might have been too expensive. You aren’t worth anything but to do this? Fucking worth it.” She hissed before she let the arrow fly.

X

Chloe hung limp on the cross. She was not passed out. She had died after going from threatening to begging to crying. Then she had fallen silent. It was Lois that was still hanging on even when Lena had shot her full of arrows. She wouldn’t live long though.

“Evil.” Lois spat as her body trembled. Lena doubted she felt pain anymore. “You’re going to do this to everyone that dislikes your father?”

“I don’t know. I mean would I like to do this to Martha? Do this to the Kents?” Lena smiled. “You were talking earlier and Chloe too.” She mused as she gave the limp body a glance. “We are family you were saying? Why didn’t you figure this out before you hurt my family and tried to tear them to threads? But I won’t do this to Martha.” She admitted softly. “Because the one secret you were dying to unravel Lois? Was under your nose the entire time. I don’t want to hurt blood family. So I’ll leave the Kents alone.”

“B-Blood.” Lois coughed. “You’re half siblings.”

“No.” Lena smiled. “No we are not.” She watched the truth dawn on the dying woman’s face. “Isn’t it grand? You get to learn the truth! You get to take it with you Lois! I let your cousin die without telling her what you did.” Lena hissed. “Aren’t I nice? And now I tell you who I really am.”

“I-Imposs.” Lois slurred. “You’re lying.”

“You know the truth.” Lena laughed. “Why do you think I never went after Clark? It would have been so easy. He’s my Dad too. Not a good one. Not the best one but I won’t hurt him directly.” Lena loaded the arrow once more as she sighed happily. “It was nice having this private moment with you Lois. Really nice to get all of this off my chest. I’ve kept it inside me for years.” She snarled. “But it’s okay now. The liars, the deceivers and the goddamn-“ She bit off before she forced a smile. “It’s been fun Lois.”

X

“Dispose of the bodies.” She instructed Deathstroke as she left the church. “You get a bonus if you make this church turn into something else.” The man only nodded at her before he strode into the church.

Lena smiled at the clear sky. Her window was slowly closing. It was time to head back home. She winced as she reached for her earrings. The power that flowed through her made her sigh. Restraining her powers was necessary but it was always a relief when she dropped the façade. She rose into the sky before she hastened for home. No one knew she was a metahuman so no one would connect her to the murders or the disappearances. Wasn’t life just grand? She put on an extra burst of speed as she laughed. Finally the air tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Lois theme subplot thing i've been working on that's kinda DARK but I can't help exploring it so I didn't blatantly point it out but it's there slightly if you squint


End file.
